1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery management system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery management system that is applied to a vehicle that uses electric energy, and a driving method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles with an internal combustion engine using gasoline or diesel have caused serious air pollution. Accordingly, various undertakings for developing electric or hybrid vehicles have recently been made to reduce such air pollution.
An electric vehicle is run by electric energy outputted from a battery. Since the electric vehicle mainly uses a battery formed by one battery pack that includes a plurality of rechargeable/dischargeable secondary cells, the electric vehicle has an advantage that it produces no emission gas and makes less noise.
In addition, a hybrid vehicle commonly refers to a gasoline-electric hybrid vehicle that uses gasoline to power an internal-combustion engine and an electric battery to power an electric motor. Recently, hybrid vehicles using an internal-combustion engine and fuel cells, and hybrid vehicles using a battery and fuel cells have been developed. The fuel cells directly obtain electricity by generating a chemical reaction while hydrogen and oxygen are continuously provided.
Since performance of a battery directly affects performance of a vehicle that is driven by electrical energy provided from the battery, it is required that each battery cell has great performance. Also, it is required to provide a battery management system that measures voltage and current of the entire battery to efficiently manage charging/discharging operations of each battery cell.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.